Thunder Torn Apart
by ShadexStarx
Summary: ThunderClan is in a time of peace and prosperity. The other Clans tend to back off, prey is plentiful, and all is well. But what happens when one tom decides to break it? Rapidclaw wants to create his own version of ThunderClan... One where mating is the most important thing. Can ThunderClan survive his tyranny? Or will they fall to the grasp of lust? M for lemons, rape, and gore.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**_Prologue_**

 ** _The Beginning_**

 _A thick darkness covered the vast forest,_ the sky only being lit up by tiny pinpricks of light. All of a sudden, a loud rustling sound cut through the silent midnight. One would be forgiven for thinking it to be a badger, or perhaps a twoleg, due to the intensity of the shaking leaves, but after a few moments, several cats slunk out of the bushes, all gathered in a shady clearing.

A small tom spoke. "So, what is the plan a-anyway, Rapidc-claw...?"

The dark gray tabby tom who appeared to be the leader of this group spoke. "We wait for Fennelstar and Lakefoot to arrive at our meeting place to discuss the "rogue issue," then, we take care of them. Then, we tell ThunderClan that in her dying breath, Fennelstar told me that I was the new deputy, and she was killed by the 'rogues.' Any questions?"

One of the cats padded over to him. "And what if they don't believe us? What then?"

"If that happens, then we need to... convince them."

The one small cat winced. "But what about my denmates? Oaknose, Hazelthrush, Needlebrush... What'll happen to the cats who can't be convinced?"

"Then they'll be punished. Remember, no holding back."

The cat who had voiced his concerns swallowed his emotions and said, "Yes, Rapidclaw..."

Rapidclaw uncurled his tail around his paws and stood up. "Alright, it's time to return. Remember, at sunhigh tomorrow is when we will strike. Are you clear on that?"

All of the other cats nodded, and set off, back to their camp. There, they would rest, and soon, their plan would be put into action...

* * *

 _ **Allegiances**_

 _ **ThunderClan**_

 **Leader:** _Fennelstar - tall white she-cat with green eyes and a scarred muzzle_

 _Apprentice, Sunpaw_

 **Deputy:** _Lakefoot - grey-blue tom with amber eyes and a white throat_

 **Medicine Cat:** _Hollyrain - ginger she-cat with amber eyes and distinct dark ginger flecks_

 **Warriors:** _Rapidclaw - muscular dark gray tabby tom with olive eyes and a notched ear_

 _Treeshade - brown tabby tom with short whiskers and dark brown patches_

 _Hazelthrush - dappled hazel she-cat with a white muzzle, underbelly, and blue eyes_

 _Skyripple - grey-blue tom with white splotches, white paws, a white tailtip, and blue ey_ _es_

 _Apprentice, Moonpaw_

 _Oaknose - large brown tabby tom with green eyes_

 _Darkflame - dark brown tabby tom with ginger eyes_

 _Rainsong - grey she-cat with hazel eyes and dark grey-blue speckles_

 _Apprentice, Whitepaw_

 _Palewhisker - tiny cream she-cat with white paws, a white underbelly and muzzle, and blue eyes_

 _Squirreltail - brown she-cat with a fluffy tail and dark amber eyes_

 _Thistleslash - gray tabby tom with olive eyes and scarred legs_

 _Needlebrush - dull brown tom with matted fur and hazel eyes_

 **Apprentices:** _Sunpaw - light yellowish ginger she-cat with_ _a white underbelly and muzzle and green eyes_

 _Moonpaw - dark silver tom with white tipped fur and blue eyes_

 _Whitepaw - white tom with amber eyes and oversized paws_

 **Queens and their Kits:** _Yellowwhisker - yellowish ginger she-cat with amber eyes_

 _Kits, Dapplekit - light yellow dapple she-kit with olive eyes, Meadowkit - small calico she-kit with green eyes_

 **Elders:** _Shadedheart - black tom with blue eyes and a jagged tooth_

 _Pondheart - dark grey-blue she-cat with a notched ear, a scarred face, and amber eyes_

 _Maroonfang - dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes_


	2. Chapter 1: Uprising

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **Uprising**_

 _Sunlight reached out from between the leaves of the trees,_ dappling onto the pelts of various cats. It was an all around beautiful day, and everyone was ready to make the most of it... especially Rapidclaw.

Rapidclaw sat up and quickly groomed his pelt, before walking out into the clearing known as ThunderClan camp. It wasn't too shabby, with its thick walls of bramble surrounding the camp, dens of thistle and moss, and its silver stone in the middle of the camp, reflecting the greenleaf sun. _Such a shame this place won't last long._ he thought to himself.

His musings were interrupted by a pretty cream she-cat bumping into him. "Whoops!" she mewed innocently. "I came to tell you that Lakefoot put you on this morning's hunting patrol, and they're about to set off without you!"

Rapidclaw stumbled to his feet. "Thanks for reminding me, Palewhisker," he purred. "I must be really old, forgetting to wake up early like everyone else. How foolish of me!"

"Yeah!" she giggled. "Now hurry up and get to that patrol before they think you died in your sleep, you mousebrain!"

"Alright, alright." The two cats headed over to the entrance, where several cats were waiting.

As soon as he arrived, Rainsong hissed at him. "What took you so long!?"

Palewhisker chirped, "Oh, it's fine! He's just ooooold~!" She ran circles around Rapidclaw, before accidentally slamming headfirst into Rainsong. "Oops! Sorry!" she mewed. She stared at her paws in shock. "W-what if I'm getting old...? Oh, Rainsong, please tell me I'm not getting old!"

The dark grey she-cat sighed with exasperation. "No, Palewhisker, you are not getting old. You're just clumsier than a blind mouse with three legs."

Palewhisker gasped. "Oh no! That means I'm going blind! Oh, I hope Hollyrain can save me!" her tone suddenly switched to a bright and cheerful one. "Have you ever noticed that you and Hollyrain both have 'rain' in your names? It sure is news to me!"

Rapidclaw glanced at the bouncy she-cat beside him. _You're kind of pushing it there, Palewhisker._

"Wait! What if everyone changed their names to having 'rain' in them!? That'd be super confusing! Maybe I could ask Fennelstar to do that so we would confuse the other Clans! How about that?"

 _Reaaaally pushing it._

* * *

Rapidclaw laid low to the ground, his fur hidden by the forest's undergrowth. In the distance, he could hear Squirreltail complaining about catching nothing. He could hear Hazelthrush showing off. But more importantly, he heard the voices of Lakefoot and Fennelstar. They were discussing Whitepaw's warrior ceremony or something like that, but Rapidclaw didn't particularly care. He was anxiously waiting for sunhigh, the time when everything would change. _Soon,_ he told himself, _But not now._

He shifted his attention back to the foliage in front of him, prepared to catch one of the rodents which were undoubtedly frolicking about in the bushes. Sure enough, he spotted a plump sparrow pecking at the ground for food. He tensed up as he readied his legs to pounce. Just as the sparrow noticed him, he leaped forward, securing the kill. He pinned the helpless bird and severed its neck. _Nothing like a successful kill._

He heard footsteps from behind him, and a familiar voice. "Any luck?" casually meowed Lakefoot, unaware of the other cat's plans.

Rapidclaw ignored his urge to slice the deputy's throat right then and there, and lifted up the sparrow. "There's some prey over here," he said, his mouth muffled by the dead animal.

"Thanks for the tip." said Lakefoot, before crouching down and sniffing the air. Just then, fear filled the grey-blue cat's eyes. "Fox-scent," he whispered. "Rapidclaw, quick! You have to warn everyone! I'll make sure it doesn't get past here."

Rapidclaw froze. _Looks like there will be a change of plans._ The dark gray tabby hastily nodded and quietly padded out of the undergrowth. It was not too long before he reached the rest of the patrol, who were blissfully unaware of the lurking danger. He walked over to Palewhisker, he was holding a large mouse in her jaws. "Palewhisker, would you mind accompanying me over at the Furrowed Pit?"

The tiny she-cat nodded and followed him to a massive dent in the ground which had a massive boulder in the center. "What is it, Rapidclaw?" she mewed with worry.

"Lakefoot scented fox. So, bew plan. You lead Fennelstar over somewhere nobody will see her, then dispose of her. I'll take care of Lakefoot. Bring Fennelstar's body to the fox-scent, and act like they were killed by the fox."

"And after that?"

"I'll lead the patrol over, we'll take care of the fox, then our old plan will continue as normal."

Palewhisker nodded. "Alright, elder Rapidclaw." she mewed as the ran towards the rest of the patrol.

"Yeah, you can stop doing that." But his words fell on deaf ears.

* * *

Rapidclaw rushed over to Lakefoot. "Did the fox notice you?" he said as quietly as possible.

Lakefoot shook his head. "Thankfully, it did not. Unfortunately, it's just through the bushes, and I'm worried about it scenting the patrol. Good thing you warned them, huh?"

"Yeah, about that..."

Lakefoot stared in disbelief. "You didn't warn them!?"

Immediately, the two noticed that he spoke too loud, as the fox perked up, and turned towards them.

"O-oh no..."

Rapidclaw realized that if he didn't act fast, both of them would die. "I'm sorry to cut this short, Lakefoot, but I think you've been here long enough."

Before the perplexed deputy could respond, claws ripped into his neck, tearing out his throat. Lakefoot fell onto the ground and convulsed in pain, unable to register anything but the agony coursing through his body. Blood leaked onto the grass, staining it a dark crimson. Lakefoot couldn't even let out a hoarse scream before his eyes rolled back into his head, and he went limp.

Unfortunately for Rapidclaw, the scent of blood just brought the fox closer. By this point, the fox was staring directly at the murderer, hunger in its eyes. It took a bite out of the freshly killed deputy, savoring the taste.

 _That's it! My chance to escape!_ thought Rapidclaw. But when he remembered Palewhisker, he had second thoughts. _I can't leave Palewhisker to get mauled..._ He quickly realized that even if there wasn't the danger of the small cat getting ripped to shreds, he still wouldn't be escaping any time soon, and about four more foxes surrounded him. _I think I've made a huge mistake._

He shut his eyes, preparing for the inevitable. He felt massive teeth dig into his leg and lift him up, yowling out as blood trickled from him. Just as he thought he would be nothing more than foxfood, he heard the voices of his fellow Clanmates, all rushing towards the pack. _It's the hunting patrol and the border patrol!_

The fox who had been dangling the gray tabby yipped in pain as it felt many claws scratching at its flank. It dropped Rapidclaw, who was then helped up onto his feet by Skyripple. "C'mon, Rapidclaw! We have to go back and tell the rest of the Clan!" he meowed with urgency.

Rapidclaw weakly walked towards camp, being supported by the other tom. Just then, he looked back and noticed Palewhisker, frozen to the ground with fear. And right behind her was an angry and distraught Fennelstar. "Palewhisker! Behind you!" He cried, wrestling away from Skyripple and launching himself at the leader. He ignored the pain in his back leg as he pinned down Fennelstar.

Many of the other cats tried to look over at what was happening, but couldn't see it for more than a few seconds due to the foxes attacking them. Fennelstar wriggled beneath Rapidclaw, hissing at him. "What is the meaning of this! Get off of me this instant, Rapidclaw! If you knew what Palewhisker tried to do, you wouldn't be defending her!"

Rapidclaw didn't respond as he tried to think of a way out of this. He could tell that there was a fox creeping up behind him, but if he let go of Fennelstar, it would all be over. The massive gashes in his leg didn't really help, either. _It's risky, but I have to try it._ He thought, before ripping open his leader's stomach. He jumped off of her, watching in shock as the fox who was behind him earlier finished the job for him.

Rapidclaw's vision began fading as he collapsed in exhaustion. The last thing he thought was, _It worked. And soon, I'll be Rapidstar._ Before giving in to the inky darkness.

* * *

Rapidclaw slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the sudden brightness. He saw the concerned faces of all of his Clanmates standing over him, and the pain from his leg was subdued immensely. To his relief, he saw Palewhisker among the crowd. Two cats who were not there, however, where Lakefoot and Fennelstar.

He sat up with only a bit of trouble as his memories came flooding back to him. Lakefoot's death. The foxes. Palewhisker failing to kill Fennelstar.

"I... What happened...?" he said, voice slurred from having just woken up. He noticed the grim expression on the rest of the Clan's faces.

Oaknose sighed and said, "Fennelstar... She's dead. The foxes mauled her, and all of her remaining lives were taken, just like that. Even worse, Palewhisker told us that Lakefoot had also died..."

Rapidclaw dipped his head. "I remember now..." He then stood up onto his feet. "And I remember what her last words were. She said to me, just as she was dying, that I would be the new leader. And I will uphold her dying wish."

Several cats backed him up. Of course, he knew that never happened, and he murdered his leader in cold blood. The cats who were going along with his statement were all in on the plan, and that included Palewhisker.

He padded out of the medicine cat den, not listening as Hollyrain told him to be careful with his leg. He didn't care about that. What he cared about was the fact that he was now the leader. Well, almost. He'd still have to appoint a deputy and travel to the Mooncavern. He knew exactly who he'd pick, though.

Rapidclaw jumped onto the stone in the middle of camp. "Let all cats who are old enough to catch their prey gather under the Sunstone for a Clan meeting!" he yowled, watching as all of the cats went over, one by one, Some cats still did not know about the news. "Unfortunately, as you may have heard, both Lakefoot and Fennelstar have been killed by foxes. Fennelstar's dying wish was to have me become the new leader, so I will take her role that she has so kindly given me."

Various cats murmured among themselves before they were silenced by Rapidclaw, who had continued speaking. "My first duty as the new leader of ThunderClan is to appoint a deputy before moonhigh. Palewhisker, come here." All of the cats turned their heads towards the clumsy she-cat as she clambered onto the Sunstone. "You, Palewhisker, will be my new deputy, and one of the rule enforcers."

"Rule enforcers?" asked Needlebrush. "What do you mean?"

"Ah, I forgot to mention. ThunderClan will be governed under new rules now. For starters, a close selection of cats will be selected to enforce the new laws of ThunderClan. And those cats are Palewhisker, Treeshade, Squirreltail, Darkflame, Yellowwhisker, and Thistleslash." The five other cats he mentioned jumped up and sat beside him. "These are some of the strongest cats in the Clan, and I have trusted them to fully support me."

"You still haven't told us what these new rules are!" hissed Rainsong, her fur fluffed up. "I think this is just a load of foxdung!"

"Be quiet." said Rapidclaw, his calm demeanor faltering. "Now, the rules are still a work in progress, so bear with us as more rules get added. The thing is, we barely ever get to unwind, or enjoy anything. So, our council has decided to make mating a main part of this Clan's life. Cats will be expected to have lost their virginity by the time they become warriors, apprentices will be trained in the way of mating, and if anyone expresses anger at this new lifestyle, they will become toys, only meant for pleasuring others."

Many cats yowled in anger at this new proposition, while a few others were unaware of what mating was. Some other cats, still, expressed great interest in this idea. Surprisingly, the cat who attacked him first was not Rainsong, but Hazelthrush. Rainsong looked just about ready to fight, too, however. Hazelthrush didn't get very far before being batted away by Thistleslash. The gray tabby pinned her down, relishing the fear in her eyes.

Rainsong snapped and pounced on the rule enforcer, hissing and spitting at him as she scratched his face. He screeched as he felt her claws rake over his right eye, taking away its vision. He rolled over on top of her and knocked her out cold with a heavy blow from his paw. He looked over and saw that Darkflame had pinned down Hazelthrush for him, and tied her down with thistles.

Rapidclaw looked down his horrified Clanmates. "Now, Darkflame, care to demonstrate what happens to cats who don't listen to their superiors?"

Darkflame nodded eagerly as Hazelthrush squirmed beneath him, mewing with fear. The other enforcers began building a new den for toys, while watching what was about to unfold.

The brown tabby padded over to her head, his member beginning to grow erect. He sunk downwards, attempting to get it in Hazelthrush's mouth, but she kept it closed. Darkflame unsheathed his claws and began raking them down her sides. When Hazelthrush attempted to yelp out in pain, Darkflame took his opportunity to thrust his member into her, muffling her screams.

"Suck, you worthless piece of mousedung, or I won't hesitate to rip you apart." he hissed. The she-cat beneath him screamed out, the barbs on his dick stabbing into her muzzle. However, she has no choice but to suck on it. She continued making noises of pain, the vibrations causing Darkflame to become even more erect.

Hazelthrush sighed in relief as Darkflame began to pull out of her mouth, only to scream again as he thrusted back in. He began repeatedly smacking into her, his member plunging deep into her throat as she let out muffled yells of agony. Darkflame began moaning, the pleasure becoming too much to handle. He sped up, his unfortunate victim crying out. Eventually, he grunted one last time, and spewed thick cum down her throat and directly into her stomach, forcing her to swallow all of it.

"I-is that enough, Rapidclaw?" asked Darkflame with exhaustion, still not fully recovered from his orgasm.

"Yes, Darkflame, you did well enough." said Rapidclaw, observing the mixture of expressions on his Clanmate's faces. Fear, anger, sadness... Lust. "As for those who would dare fight back, this is only the least of the possible punishments. I'd say Hazelthrush here had it easy, to be honest. So just know that if you try to stop me, you could end up with a fate far, far worse then hers." He jumped down from the Sunstone. "Anyway, I shall be departing to the Mooncavern with Palewhisker. When I return, I will no longer be Rapidclaw, but Rapidstar. I will give you all time to decide what you feel about this until I return. Accept your lust, or accept your punishment. Make sure you pick the correct decision, or you will regret it."


	3. Chapter 2: Nine Lives and Nine Regrets

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Nine Lives and Nine Regrets**_

 _Palewhisker and Rapidclaw went through the forest,_ alert and ready for danger. Palewhisker still tasted the bitter traveling herbs that Hollyrain begrudgingly gave her. _At least they weren't poisoned,_ Palewhisker thought. _She knows better than to poison us._

"Ah, it's so good to finally be able to not have to act like I'm the dumbest cat in the forest!" she mewed, nuzzling Rapidclaw. "Even better to be your mate!"

Rapidclaw purred. "Of course, my dear. I feel the same way. But even though that weight is lifted off our shoulders, we still need to think of more rules."

"To be honest, I never really thought of anything past the whole mating thing. I don't know why anybody would reject pleasure, though."

"Agreed." Rapidclaw thought for a moment. "Perhaps we should dispose of the current elders? I mean, they're still rooted in the ways of the old ThunderClan, so them being around would be nothing more than an annoyance and waste of prey. Can't teach an old cat new battle moves, after all."

"Maybe! Those old dirtbags were never fun anyway. They always left me out of story-time when I was a kit!"

Rapidclaw looked at her funny. "That's an odd thing to have a grudge about."

"What can I say? I'm a very angry cat." she mewed. "Hey, look over there!"

Her mate turned in the direction she pointed with her tail. "It's the barn that I used to live in!" she continued. "Our Clan is low on cats, maybe some of them would like to join?"

Rapidclaw thought about it. "Alright, I'll go there, but only after I've received my nine lives."

"Okay!" she chirped. She started racing ahead, leaving Rapidclaw in the dust. "Bye gramps!"

"Hey, wait up!" he called after her, desperately trying to catch up and failing. All of a sudden, he heard her shrill wail as a monster barreled straight for her.

* * *

Rapidclaw winced as the monster's bright lights blinded him, preventing from seeing where Palewhisker ended up. _Please, let her be alive..._ When he opened his eyes, she saw her trembling form standing at the end of the thunderpath.

"I-I-I... I could've d-died..." she mewed.

A voice spoke from behind Rapidclaw. "It's a sign." mewed the cat behind him. "You need to turn back, before they harm the ones you care about. If you care about anyone at all, that is."

The gray tabby spun around to see Hollyrain, anger in her eyes. "Give up, or StarClan will punish you!"

"Why did you follow us!" hissed Rapidclaw. "You were not asked to come along!"

"I wanted to give you one final warning, but if that is how it is, then so be it." Hollyrain vanished into the night, the only trace of her actually having been there was her still fresh scent.

Rapidclaw spat at the ground that Hollyrain stood on, then rushed across the thunderpath and reunited with Palewhisker, who was still shaking from fear. "We should keep moving." he meowed, nuzzling his mate to comfort her.

"O-okay..." she said. Her cheerful attitude quickly returned. "Let's go! There's so much to do, we can't waste it doing nothing! Let's forget about that dumb she-cat and move on!" she dashed forward, completely ignoring what happened last time.

"Oh, Palewhisker... You do you." he chuckled to himself, running after her.

* * *

Palewhisker trudged through the boggy marsh, her eyes growing heavy and moonhigh just around the corner. "Are we almost there...?" she said, tinged with exasperation and tiredness.

"I think so..."said Rapidclaw, who was just as tires as his mate. Just then, he perked up as he saw a giant cave opening in the distance, with glowing crystals embedded in its walls. "We're almost there! Just a bit further!" he meowed, pulling his legs through the swamp at a faster pace. Just then, he caught scent of a ShadowClan patrol. "Well, that's not good."

Palewhisker giggled and said "Oh, Rapidclaw, you're such a Worrier! Just tell them that we're on the way to the Mooncavern, they'll let us go!"

"I hope so. There's no way I could possibly fight in this place!"

"Uh, yeah you could-"

"Shh! Be quiet!"

Just as he had scented, a ShadowClan patrol padded over. The leader of the patrol, a black short-furred she-cat with green eyes, said, "What do you ThunderClan cats think you're doing on our territory?"

"We pose no threat! We were just looking for the Mooncavern!"

"Yeah!" mewed Palewhisker. "He's the new leader of ThunderClan and he's Grandpa Rapidstar!" Rapidclaw gave her an annoyed glare.

The leader of the ShadowClan patrol narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, sure. But you went the long way."

"...What." said Rapidclaw.

"You went the long way. If you just went around the Gathering Pools you would've gotten there way before now. Even more, you went INTO the marsh instead of walking around it. I mean, it's clear you pose no threat, like at all, but still."

One of the other cats on the patrol, a gray tabby tom who looked to be an apprentice, said, "Uh, Nightwillow, are we going to let them go, or...?"

"Greypaw, we will let them go. After all, we must allow cats to go to the Mooncavern, no matter the case. Move along, and don't go this way again." she meowed, before continuing marking the borders with the rest of the patrol.

"Well, no use getting mad, Rapidstar! Let's go!" And with that, she trudged out of the marsh and bolted off into the cave, and Rapidstar followed.

* * *

The dark and damp cavern was illuminated by hundreds, maybe thousand of beautiful multicolored crystals, all pointing towards the farther parts of the cave. Palewhisker mewed, "Look at all the pretty colors!"

Rapidclaw didn't really care about how pretty the cave looked. What he wanted was his nine lives, and that was what he was going to get. They continued deeper into the cave until they reached a floating orb of light.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Touch it and get your nine lives!"

Rapidclaw tilted his head. "How do you know so much about this, anyway?"

"I may have snuck out and saw Fennelstar get her lives as a kit."

"Ah, Fennelstar... She must be horrified, watching this transpire. Oh well." Rapidclaw touched his nose to the bright orb, and quickly fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Rapidclaw awoke in a misty place with no discernible sky or ground. Out of the mist padded the first cat. It was a young, translucent starry kit with bright blue eyes, shining with disappointment. She didn't even welcome him to StarClan before beginning the process. "With this life, I give you care for the young. Don't let anybody harm a single kit." Rapidclaw felt tiny claws digging at his pelt as the kit faded away.

The second cat, a tom with amber eyes, said, "With this life, I give you appreciation for the cats in your clan, especially the she-cats." he said, anger emanating from his voice. Rapidclaw felt a wave of nausea hit him, as well as a deep pain in his stomach."

The third cat was a medicine cat, who gave him the life of appreciation for his warrior ancestors, the fourth cat was an elder who gave him the life of respecting the old and the cats who can't fend for themselves. The process went, on, and became more painful with every life.

The eighth cat was Lakefoot, who now had stars in his pelt. "With this life, I give you humbleness. Don't let your ambition claim you, like your ambition claimed me." He hissed, turning away from the gray tabby.

Rapidclaw felt the pain of having his throat ripped out, and he was barely able to get up after it faded away. _Only one more life to get through,_ he reassured himself, panting. _You can do this._

When he looked back, the ninth and final cat, Fennelstar, stood before him, sadness in her eyes. "And with this life, I give you honesty. You've lied about the outcome of events to everyone. Never do that again. We are giving you these lives as extra chances for you to change. Use them wisely, Rapidstar." As soon as she finished speaking, a faded away into more mist.

All of the mist wrapped around Rapidstar's neck, suffocating him and ripping him apart. He attempted to scream out, but nothing came out, except more mist.

* * *

Rapidstar awoke in a cold sweat, Palewhisker looking at him with concern. "Are you alright?" she mewed.

"I-I'm fine." he said. "Just a bad dream, that's all."

"Well, let's get out of here." she said, stretching her limbs. "I'm starving, and I haven't eaten since yesterday dawn!"

"Alright." said Rapidstar as he got up. "I am now Rapidstar, leader of ThunderClan."


	4. Chapter 3: The Newcomers

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **The Newcomers**_

 _Palewhisker crouched down,_ padding through the tall grass and sniffing the air for any trace of prey. _Hopefully no ShadowClan cats catch us hunting on their territory, especially if it's Fallenstar... I heard he's ruthless and will kill any cat who he sees trespass!_ she thought briefly, before hearing a quiet squeaking from nearby. It didn't sound exactly like a mouse, though.

When she reached the source of the noise, she realized in horror that it was several newborn kits with no scent of milk on them. _Where is their mother?_ she wondered. She called out to Rapidstar and said, "Rapidstar! I found some abandoned kits, can you watch them? I'll try to find their mother." The grey tabby walked over and nodded, then Palewhisker left, searching for the mother.

After only a few minutes of searching, she was hit by the scent of death. She followed it and saw the corpse of a light grey tabby she-cat on the Thunderpath, seemingly having died recently. Palewhisker winced at the sight. _That must be the mother..._ she concluded grimly, before heading back to where she found the kits.

"So, did you find her?" asked Rapidstar, who hadn't moved an inch since his mate left.

Palewhisker nodded. "I did, but she was killed on the Thunderpath. These kits have nobody to go to now."

"Well, ThunderClan could always use more warriors."

"Oh! I never thought of that!" she mewed. "Well, I guess we'd better name them."

There were three kits, two she-cats and one tom. One of the she-cats and the tom were grey tabbies, while the other she-cat was a dark ginger tabby. "I think I'll name the grey she-cat Pebblekit, the grey tom Sagekit, and the last kit Amberkit. I'm sure Yellowwhisker will take them in."

"Alright! Still, who's gonna take them back to camp? We said we were gonna go back to where I used to live, remember?" asked Palewhisker.

Rapidstar replied with, "I should probably return, ThunderClan needs somebody to lead it."

"Okay!" chirped Palewhisker. "A Clan in the hands of Treeshade would basically be in the hands of death, huh?"

Rapidstar chuckled, before picking up the three kits. "Alright, I will see you back at camp. Make sure you stay safe."

"I will! Byeee, Grandpa!"

Rapidstar simply squinted before heading off. Palewhisker ran towards her old home, ready to reunite with her old friends.

* * *

The cream she-cat adjusted her eyes to the dark barn. "Hello? Anyone there?" She looked around with confusion. "Maybe they aren't here right now...?"

Just then, a large brown tabby jumped at her, angrily hissing. "Get out of our barns, you trespassing forest cat scum!" He pinned down Palewhisker, his claws digging into her shoulders.

"Wait!" she wailed. "It's me, Mitzi! Remember?"

The tabby froze. "Hold on a second there... Mitzi...?" He loosened his grip and let her free. He quickly sniffed her pelt with suspicion before meowing, "There's no way... It's really you!?"

One by one, more cats began to show themselves, previously having been hidden by the many piles of hay and twoleg equipment. They started to recognize her, astonishment and relief flooding them. "I can't believe it's really you, Mitzi!" meowed the brown tabby who had pounced on her earlier. "You ran off with those grimy forest cats, and we thought we had lost you for good!"

Palewhisker said, "Well, my name isn't Mitzi anymore. It's Palewhisker! The forest cats aren't bad at all, actually!"

A small grey tabby meowed, "So they don't sharpen their claws on bone?"

Another cat, a calico continued, "Or eat live kittens?

"Nope!" mewed the ThunderClan cat. "They follow a strict code. And I actually came to ask if any of you wanted to join!" Palewhisker explained what the cats would have to do if they wanted to become part of ThunderClan... Including Rapidstar's new rules. Several cats agreed to join, while others refused. But after briefly reuniting with her old friends and chatting for a bit, she said her goodbyes and left with the new members of ThunderClan.

* * *

Rapidstar ducked through the prickly entrance of ThunderClan camp, ignoring the looks given to him by some of the cats. He noted with a grin that the toy den had been finished, and the two cats who had cried out in opposition of his rule were now in it, prevented from escaping by Thistleslash and Darkflame. Rapidstar quickly padded into the nursery and set down the kits before hopping onto the Sunstone and calling for a meeting. "Let all cats old enough to catch their prey gather under the Sunstone for a clan meeting!"

Various cats mumbled in confusion and worry as they arrived at the shimmering rock. "Three new kits have joined the Clan, after me and Palewhisker found them on our journey back from the Mooncavern. They are named Sagekit, Pebblekit, and Amberkit, and I have decided that Yellowwhisker will nurse them." He turned to the queen, who simply nodded her head. "Once Palewhisker returns, we shall hopefully introduce some other new members."

Sure enough, the cream she-cat arrived with quite a few rogues. Some cats wrinkled their noses in disgust, while others didn't react at all. Understandable, considering all of the other stuff that had been going on in the Clan. "Palewhisker, you arrived just in time! May you introduce these new cats, so that I may give them their warrior names?"

Palewhisker nodded. "These are cats who lived in the barn that I was born in, before moving here with my mother. They are Bark, Breeze, Harold, Storm, Mark, and Frog."

"Thank you for introducing them, Palewhisker. Now, do all of you promise to uphold the rules of ThunderClan, defending it, hunting for it, and mating for it, even at the cost of your own lives?"

All of the loners nodded.

"Then, I shall grant you all your new names as members of ThunderClan. Your names shall be Barkstep, Breezepaw, Hawkrush, Stormshade, Mosswind, and Frogpaw. Breezepaw and Frogpaw's mentors will be Thistleslash and Treeshade respectively."

Some of the Clan cheered, but many did not. They were somewhat uneasy about these new cats, especially considering how they weren't even Clan cats. But they didn't have any time to think about it before Rapidstar began speaking again.

"And now, the new rules of the Clan. Mating is what is most important to this Clan. But now, I shall elaborate. Toys will eventually be given to cats who rank high enough. This means that they will not be able to do anything without their owner's permission, and they will have to follow their owner's every whim. Kits and cats who have not reached 7 moons may not mate. And lastly, toys, until given to someone, can be fucked by the whole Clan. Are there any questions?" No cat dared to speak up. "Also, as Fennelstar is dead, and Rainsong is now a toy, Sunpaw's new mentor will be Needlebrush, and Whitepaw's new mentor will be Squirreltail. Meeting dismissed." Rapidstar leaped off the Sunstone, and padded into his den.

 _ **Allegiances**_

 _ **ThunderClan**_

 **Leader:** _Rapidstar -_ _muscular dark grey tabby tom with olive eyes and a notched ear_

 **Deputy:** _Palewhisker - tiny cream she-cat with white paws, a white underbelly and muzzle, and blue eyes_

 **Rule Enforcers:** _Treeshade - brown tabby tom with short whiskers and dark brown patches_

 _Apprentice, Frogpaw_

 _Darkflame - dark brown tabby tom with ginger eyes_

 _Squirreltail - brown she-cat with a fluffy tail and dark amber eyes_

 _Apprentice, Whitepaw_

 _Thistleslash - grey tabby tom with olive eyes and scarred legs_

 _Apprentice, Breezepaw_

 _(Palewhisker and Yellowwhisker are also Rule Enforcers.)_

 **Medicine Cat:** _Hollyrain - ginger she-cat with amber eyes and distinct dark ginger flecks_

 **Warriors:** _Skyripple - grey-blue tom with white splotches, white paws, a white tailtip, and blue ey_ _es_

 _Apprentice, Moonpaw_

 _Barkstep - brown tabby tom with amber eyes_

 _Stormshade - black tom with grey fur tips, a white chest, and blue eyes_

 _Hawkrush - brown tom with darker brown speckles,_ _a white underbelly and muzzle, and hazel eyes_

 _Mosswind - pale grey she-cat with olive eyes and long legs_

 _Oaknose - large brown tabby tom with green eyes_

 _Apprentice, Whitepaw_

 _Needlebrush - dull brown tom with matted fur and hazel eyes_

 _Apprentice, Sunpaw_

 **Apprentices:** _Frogpaw - stubby dark grey tabby tom with green eyes and no tail_

 _Breezepaw - pale grey-blue she-cat with blue eyes and a white stripe down her back_

 _Sunpaw - light yellowish ginger she-cat with_ _a white underbelly and muzzle and green eyes_

 _Moonpaw - dark silver tom with white tipped fur and blue eyes_

 _Whitepaw - white tom with amber eyes and over-sized paws_

 **Queens and their Kits:** _Yellowwhisker - yellowish ginger she-cat with amber eyes_

 _Kits, Dapplekit - light yellow dapple she-kit with olive eyes, Meadowkit - small calico she-kit with green eyes, Sagekit - light grey tabby tom with blue eyes and a bent tail, Pebblekit - grey tabby she-kit with blue eyes, Amberkit - ginger tabby she-kit with blue eyes_

 **Elders:** _Shadedheart - black tom with blue eyes and a jagged tooth_

 _Pondheart - dark grey-blue she-cat with a notched ear, a scarred face, and amber eyes_

 _Maroonfang - dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes_

 **Toys:** _Rainsong - grey she-cat with hazel eyes and dark grey-blue speckles_

 _Hazelthrush - dappled hazel she-cat with a white muzzle, underbelly, and blue eyes_

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader:** _Fallenstar - large ginger tom with amber eyes and sharp claws_

 **Deputy:** _Nightwillow - black short-furred she-cat with green eyes_

 _Apprentice, Greypaw_

 **Apprentices:** _Greypaw - grey tabby tom with green eyes and a short tail_

 _(Allegiances will update as more cats are discovered.)_


	5. Chapter 4: Confiding

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **Confiding**_

 _Rainsong sighed as she laid down on the cold stone floor of the toy den trying to figure how this happened,_ while Hazelthrush was pacing around behind her. She knew what her first priority would be, and that was escaping from the dirtheap that ThunderClan had become. She had learned what Rapidstar had in mind for her and all of the cats like her, and she wasn't going to let that happen.

Just then, she heard a call from outside the den. _Speak of the foxheart._ She thought.

One of the cats who had been guarding the den at the time, Squirreltail, padded over to her and hissed, "Don't get any ideas," before leading her and Hazelthrush into camp. All of the enforcers had gathered beneath the Sunstone.

"As you may recall, yesterday I had stated that cats who do a good job with their work will be assigned a toy of their very own." said Rapidstar. "And so, I have decided to give out two toys to two enforcers. So, Treeshade, you shall get Rainsong, while Darkflame will get Hazelthrush." Rainsong noticed Hazelthrush visibly flinch at this statement.

"Also, why don't the current two guards go ahead and take a break? Palewhisker and Yellowwhisker will handle it for now. You two go train your apprentices." Squirreltail and Thistleslash nodded and left their spots. "Enforcer meeting dismissed." meowed Rapidstar, who then went back into his den.

Treeshade went over to Rainsong. "Follow me. We're going on a walk." he hissed, before dragging the she-cat along towards the exit. Rainsong knew it would be a bad idea to try and fight back while she was in camp. _Once we're alone, I'll kill him, and get out of here._ She winced as she saw Darkflame taking Hazelthrush out of the camp. Rainsong mouthed "Stay safe." to her before disappearing though the bramble exit.

.

Darkflame lead Hazelthrush to a dark and shady part of the forest, where no cats had been recently. Without warning, he hit her with a violent blow from the paw. While she was still in a daze, he dragged her over to a tree, and chained her to it with thistles. "You know, Hazelthrush, I'm so glad you belong to me and only me, now. I had always wanted to be your mate, but you just ignored me whenever I tried to be nice to you." he taunted, savoring her pitiful mews of terror.

"Now, don't scream, or you'll regret it." he said, before lining himself up with Hazelthrush's core. The she-cat struggled to get away as he rubbed his member on her. "Oh, look at that. You're getting wet. Guess you really do want to be with me!" he purred with amusement.

"I can't control that!" she spat, her sudden change in attitude surprising Darkflame.

"Oh, getting feisty, are we?" he chuckled. "I thought that was Rainsong's thing. But that doesn't matter. Not when there's a she-cat like you." he said before ramming his entire cock into her, tearing at her walls. She screamed out in pain before a paw slapped over her muzzle, Darkflame's eyes burning with anger. "I thought I told you not to scream." he hissed. "I wanted to make it nice and pleasurable for you, but clearly you don't want it that way."

He pulled his member out of her hole, blood dripping from its barbs. "I think you'll be pleased to know that your pussy is very tight," he purred before angling his dick towards her other hole. "Now, let's see how tight you are in here!" he said, the tip of his member poking against her asshole.

Hazelthrush's eyes widened in horror as she let out muffled wails of panic. "Even if I could understand you, I wouldn't be listening." he said, smirking, before pushing his tip inside. Hazelthrush mewled in pain as her tailhole stretched around the other cat's dick, and was stabbed by its spines. Pleased by this reaction, Darkflame shoved more of his cock inside, enjoying the muffled yowls every time. Eventually, he had shoved himself fully inside of her, and blood was leaking from her hole.

Darkflame began thrusting, not giving the she-cat time to adjust to the large cock that was ripping her insides apart. Her screeches were all blocked by the tom's paw, preventing her from even begging him to stop. He moaned out as her tailhole clenched around him in an effort to push him out, only drawing him in more. "I can't believe it, but you're even tighter in your other hole!"

The she-cat tried her best to ignore him and the pain in her nether regions, but to no avail. Even worse, she felt tiny bits of pleasure mixed in with the horrible pain. Eventually, Darkflame began speeding up, and moaning at a quicker pace. But he abruptly pulled himself out of her without cumming. He pulled his paw off her face and said, "Beg."

"W-what...?" mewed Hazelthrush.

"Beg, and I will stop using your tailhole. Tell me to fill your pussy."

Hazelthrush gulped her dignity and quietly mewed, "P-please fill my pussy."

"Like you mean it." he hissed, batting her face with his paw.

"Please fill my pussy!" she yowled out, not meaning a single word she was saying.

"And call me Master."

"Please fill my pussy, Master!"

Darkflame chuckled and said, "Well, if you insist!" and thrusted his cock inside of her core. Even though it was incredibly painful, Hazelthrush began feeling pleasure mixed in at a higher rate then earlier. She tried to suppress her moans, but it was becoming impossible as the tingling in her nether regions increased. She began moaning louder than Darkflame as he repeatedly slammed himself in and out of her sopping hole, and at this rate she was going to cum.

Just then, the tom on top of her pulled out, right as she was about to cum. "I'm not going to let you cum, you useless she-cat. This is a punishment. Learn to love it, and maybe Rapidstar will let you become something more than a worthless toy." he said, before mounting her head. "Now, suck me off. I want to get back in time for the afternoon patrol."

Hazelthrush opened her mouth out of fear and attempted to prepare herself, only for her to be caught off guard by him thrusting all the way into her muzzle. He sighed as he began face-fucking her, ramming himself down her throat. Hazelthrush attempted to take a breath, but she couldn't around Darkflame's cock. She squirmed against her bonds, ignoring the stinging of spiky thistles digging into her skin. She began getting light-headed, unable to think logically anymore. Quickly afterwards, Darkflame let out one final moan before dumping his white semen inside of her, filling her stomach with the bitter liquid once more.

The tom pulled out of her and jumped off, admiring the sight of Hazelthrush, exhausted and wet. He pulled the thistles off of her, only to wrap them around her neck, leaving the end for himself to hold. "This'll keep you from running off. Now come on, we're going back."

* * *

Rainsong followed Treeshade, her plan formulated. It really wasn't much of a plan, just wait till they were alone, then kill him. _If Hazelthrush were here, she'd probably think of something really complicated._ She thought. _I hope she's alright._

Soon, the familiar scents of camp were barely detectable. Treeshade stepped forwards as Rainsong prepared to strike, but then the anger in his eyes disappeared. His voice had changed to a completely different tone, one of sadness and worry. "I'm sorry I had to act like that earlier, I was still in camp..."

Rainsong let her fur lie flat. "Treeshade...?"

"I don't want to let any of the other enforcers know about this, but... I don't wanna do this. I don't wanna have ThunderClan live like this. They're gonna kill me if they find out."

"So, you're just as lost as us...?"

"No. I know everything. I know what they had planned. I know what happened to Fennelstar and Lakefoot. T-they were murdered, all for the temptation of lust... I'm gonna be honest, I don't even like sex." He backed away. "I won't hurt you. I wish I could save Hazelthrush, but I'm too weak to do anything about it..."

Rainsong looked down at the ground. "So you never wanted to hurt anyone at all?"

"I don't. And I know you may not believe me. You have every right not to. In fact, I'll let you run away. Please, get out of here while you still can."

Rainsong felt herself rooted in place."I can't. All of the cats who were dragged into this are still at camp, and I'm going to save them!"

Treeshade sighed. "I guess I can't stop you. I will make sure nobody gets to you before you get out, though. I have to do something to make up for this."

* * *

Whitepaw kneaded the moss in the apprentice den, fear in his eyes. Sunpaw padded over and sat down next to him. "What's wrong, Whitepaw...?"

"Oh, uh, Sunpaw... I... I have to tell you something. Or at least someone something. I don't know who to trust anymore..."

"Huh?"

"Rapidstar... He k-" He cut his sentence short when he saw Thistleslash and Squirreltail at the entrance of the den.

"C'mon," said Squirreltail. "We're gonna be training."

"Oh! Uh, yeah! Alright! S-sorry, Sunpaw, I guess I can't finish telling you my s-story about Rapidstarlight, uh, the leader of WindClan all of those years ago!"

The two mentors eyed him suspiciously, but didn't say a word as they left the den.

"What in StarClan was Whitepaw about to say!?" mumbled Sunpaw to herself.


End file.
